I want to know what love is
by Lothiann
Summary: The events of Final Fantasy VI seen through Terra's eyes. What does the girl who was enslaved by the Empire and now has to face her mysterious past feel deep inside?
1. Chapter 1 : The Awakening

**This is my first fanfic, please let me know what you think about it. English is not my native language, I hope I didn't make too many errors…I decided to repost it and make the chapters shorter. I think they're better to read.**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VI**

**--**

**The Awakening  
**

I felt warmth on my stiff body. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and slowly looked around. I was lying in a comfortable bed, in an old house. The surrounding walls were made of stone with some wooden paneling. The ground was also covered with blocks of stone, it seemed cold and tough. A deep sight escaped my lips as I lifted my body and sat down to get a better look of the place.

- Oh, how do you feel young lady?- a soft voice reached my ears. I immediately turned my gaze and faced a man. He was smiling lightly at me, not only his lips, his eyes were smiling as well. He wasn't very tall and his ginger hairs were a bit sprayed with silver. He was dressed modestly, he seemed to be not very wealthy.

- Umm…can you tell me what is this place?- I asked quietly, trying to be polite enough. I stood up and approached him.

- That's incredible! You recovered so quickly!

_Recovered? Was I injured?_

I groaned as pain spread across my head. My legs betrayed my, I collapsed on the hard ground.

_Magitek Armor. A huge, robot-like machines…those big, mechanical arms with pincers, the glowing orb…_

Instantly I placed my hands on my forehead. The pain was horrible, I wanted to scream but somehow I could not emit a single sound.

_Those soldiers…blood…and cold…that…voice._

- Miss are you ok? You shouldn't get up…- I felt someone holding my arms and shaking me. My eyes shot open. My gaze met the man.- be easy on yourself.

I nodded mindlessly. The pain was gone, it disappeared as unexpectedly as it appeared. I blinked nervously. The vision I had…was it my…memory?


	2. Chapter 2 : On the way to Narshe

**Chapter 2 : On the way to Narshe**

The wind was blowing furiously, causing the cold more and more intense. Waves of freezing air slapped my face. I coughed loudly but the sound was silent among the howls of the gale, my lungs seemed to turn into icicles…one of the soldiers, my companion glared at me. His face expression immediately changed from the confident look that he gave to his partner to a disgusted one, shown to me. It didn't matter for me, though. My mind seemed…to be asleep. I did not wonder why I was with them in those mountains. I just advanced on my way…

The next thing I remember was that town, lost within the white desert. I saw it from one of the cliffs. I don't remember much more…I felt like in some sort of Trans, was it all a dream?

- It's the town we're looking for.- I hardly heard those words. My body did not respond, I just stood on my position and gazed carelessly forward.

- An Esper has been found there…weird, isn't it?- replied the other soldier.- it's been 1000 years since the War of the Magi…

An uncontrollable shiver went down my spine. _Esper? War of the Magi?_ It seemed familiar to me…

- Can it be alive?- the last question turned my attention to their conversation. However, I still heard it like from afar.

- Who knows…but something has to be in it, Vicks.

The one named 'Vicks' just nodded and sighted.

- I'm tired of this, Wedge.- he mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, he tuned around to face me. He frowned, as he took a few steps closer.

- I hope you know, this…woman killed 50 Magitek soldiers?- he groaned to his companion. _I killed…50 people? How? When?_ A strange feeling filled my heart. What was going on?

- That's right. But she's not dangerous anymore. See the Slave Crown on her forehead?- Vicks nodded to Wedge again and finally turned away from me. I felt better without his glare on me. By the time, Wedge already headed back. He turned to us.

- The break is over. We are going to attack from the east.- he ordered as we slowly followed his tracks. It started to snow. Soft, white stars were falling from the dark sky. The view would be admirable, if the wind was not so strong and sharp.

Finally, after several hours we reached our destination. The town was empty and silent.

- You will go first.- Wedge ordered. I wasn't very keen on that idea, but somehow I advanced without a single complaint, like a mindless puppet. The street I entered was also empty.

- Go!- another order reached my ears. I followed it obediently.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Slave Crown

**Chapter 3 : The Slave Crown**

- Intruders! Get out of here!

I immediately turned my head on the sound of that sharp voice. It was a man, probably a guard of this town. He was dressed weirdly, a white cloth covered his entire body and part of his face. He was holding a Lobo by its collar. The dog-like creature growled at us.

- Go get 'em boy!- the guard shouted as he released it. It did not hesitate to charge on us. Quickly, it rushed toward me and slashed with its paws. Wedge smirked, as he saw the Lobo barely scratched my armor.

- Woman, attack!

Again, mindlessly I followed the order. I advanced to the creature and selected 'Fire Beam' on the display of my armor. A wide beam of fire shoot from the orb placed on the front of the robot I was driving. The Lobo howled in pain as the heat reached it, and burned into a pile of ash. My companions cheered loudly when the guard that accompanied the creature simply ran away.

- Those pathetic townsmen don't stand a chance against Magitek power!- Vicks shouted in excitement. Somehow I felt bad for the beast I killed. I draw a deep breath and coughed. The air was filled with the smell of fried meat and blood.

- Imperial soldiers! Retreat or prepare to die!

I raised my sight. It met two guards.

- Get out of Narshe!- one of them shouted. He nodded to the other on and they readied their weapons. Vicks laughed loudly.

- I'll take care of them, Wedge.

- Go ahead.

Vicks approached them with his confident face expression. I really hated it, it made my blood boil. But I couldn't show my objection. I wasn't conscious back then.

- Aaaa! Take this!- yelled the guard as he charged on Vicks and swung his sickle. Vicks did not give him a chance, he selected 'Bolt Beam' from the battle menu of his Armor. This time a beam of high-voltage electricity fired from the glowing orb, it flew directly toward the guard. The poor man collapsed on the ground. His body shook from the electric shock.

- John, no!- pleaded the other guard. His lips parted to speak again, but he was interrupted by my companion.

- Ice Beam!

Vicks's Armor emitted a beam of extremely cold air, it froze the guard instantly, with his mouth and eyes widely opened. His icy prison swayed and felled over. It shattered into millions of shimmering pieces.

- Good work partner.- said Wedge, he smiled widely to Vicks. My heart was trembling. It was far too much…they were so…cruel. However I did not felt like that when I was looking on that massacre. The feeling got me now.

Silently, I walked deeper into Narshe. For a short while no one appeared on our destructive way. It was a good sign, at least there were no other victims so far.

- Come on! Let's fight for Narshe!- once again, we encountered the local 'army'. A sight escaped my lips. I was tired of looking on their deaths.

- What are you waiting for? CHARGE!- my new order was the same like others. I nodded and prepared. A big Lobo was running in my direction. I looked through the options my Armor gave me. After a short while I decided. I placed my finger on one of the buttons located on the panel. A small launcher appeared in front of me. I aimed carefully, and shot the TekMissile.

- Bulls eye!- cheered Vicks as the missile pierced through the animals body. It flew a few meters in the air and landed with a loud 'splat' sound. The other Lobo groaned and tried to hide but Wedge was quicker.

- Bolt Beam!- the creatures body hit with high electricity voltage crashed on the ground.

- Oh, Hockey!- moaned the guard, as he rushed to his 'pets' body. The cloth that hid his face fell over showing it. I shivered when I realized he was not even an adult, only a teenager.

- Don't worry. You will meet your 'Hockey' pretty soon!- grinned Wedge. He placed his hand on the controller, the mechanical arm rose and grabbed the boy.

- This is how people opposing the Empire end.- he said. A smirk appeared on his face when he thrown the boy away.

- That seems to break their force.- said Wedge.

- Let's get going.

I did not even take a step, when we got caught I an assault once more, this time from both sides.

- You won't get away Imperial troops!

Vicks and Wedge turned around. They attacked together using Fire Beam. Obviously, the guards didn't stand a chance. Like my first victim, they were devoured by flames.

- Woman, now it's your turn!

I joined my hands and closed my eyes. My lips recited a spell….a spell that ended two lives.

- Fire!


	4. Chapter 4 : Reaching the mines

**Chapter 4 : Reaching the mine**

Soon, we reached our real destiny, the mines. I knew what to do, without hesitation I stepped toward the entrance. Surprisingly, Narshe did not give up. We faced the last stand of their defense.

- Come on! We are this towns last hope!- said the guard. He looked similar to the ones we crushed previously. _Is he also a teenager? Or an adult? Is he alone or does he have a family? Will someone cry for him?_ Many questions gathered in my mind, but I did not spoke them out loud.

- Bring the Vomammoths!- he ordered to another man. 'Vomammoths' turned out to be large, fury and horned creatures. They moved on 4 legs, actually they looked like a crossover of a bear and mammoth. They roared angrily and dug the frozen ground furiously. Vicks stepped backward, he realized that these monsters were able to harm our 'invincible' Armor.

- This should bring them down.- the guard hissed as he freed the Vomammoths. Two furious beasts charged on us. Wedge groaned loudly, he used Ice Beam, but it did not work. The monsters thick fur and skin protected them from cold, even as extreme as the Ice Beam. One of the creatures hit him, it broke the body of the robot.

- Woman, attack!

Blindly I selected my most powerful weapon, the TekMissile. It never betrayed us in battle. I aimed, and shot. The missile penetrated the beast's body. It cried loudly and collapsed. I saw the fear written in the guards' eyes. I knew that expression very well.

Meanwhile, the other Vomammoth rushed on me. The mechanical armor I was controlling had many advantages, but was heavy and slow. The cold steel collided with the creatures hard horns, I got pushed backward by the power of the impact and fell of my safe vehicle. My body rolled on the snow. Luckily, I wasn't hurt, I managed to stand up. But unluckily I faced the mad beast. I wasn't helpless without my Armor, I had the gift of magic. I put my hands together and recited the spell again.

- Fire!- red flames flew toward my opponent, they caused mortal damage. With a sight of relieve I got back on my Magitek Armor. I turned to the mine entrance. The battle was over, I noticed the guards, they were lying motionlessly on the snow. Now it was more crimson than white.

- So let's get going.

- Get into this shaft, it seems to be the one we're looking for.- said Wedge.


	5. Chapter 5 : Inside the shaft

**Chapter 5 : The mines**

The shaft was dusky, I squinted my eyes to get them used to the lack of light. I looked around. A few paraffin lamps were hung under the ceiling, the light they gave was faint. I turned my head and noticed a torch.

- It can be helpful…- said Vicks as he approached it and stretched the robo-arm of his Armor.

- No you idiot! It can be a trap! Get back here!- shouted Wedge. He started insulting his partner, calling Vicks the nastiest names he came up with.

Suddenly, my heart twitched. My gaze turned to one of the passages. Impulsively I grabbed the controller and moved deeper into the tunnel. Vicks and Wedge were arguing until they saw me walking away.

- Come on, let's follow her.- ordered Wedge as he went after me.

The mine was not silent, many weird voiced echoed around it. I felt thousands of eyes watching me from the shadows. My 'partners' were also incredibly anxious. It was obvious, the mission we were supposed to complete was important to the Empire. That Esper…it had to be something of great value.

- H-hey! Get off me you little shrimp!

I turned my head to see what caused Vicks's yell. It was be a group of Were-rats, small mice-like creatures. They climbed up his Armor, reaching the soldier.

- Ahhh, you pests! DIE!- Vicks snapped furiously, he attacked the monsters with bare hands. After a short struggle with those agile creatures he threw them off. The Were-rats were too close to reach them with the Beams, so Vicks operated his robot to simply trample them. Wedges face showed his disgust, when he saw his companion squeezing the small dark-liking creatures into bloody stains.

- Stop playing Vicks. We have a job to do.- he mumbled as he turned round and gazed into the growing darkness.

We were wandering through the mine silently, I was in the front line while Vicks and Wedge kept their distance. The unusual feeling seemed to show me the way, I was following it like a compass. Our 'walk' was peaceful, nothing more than Were-rats lurked in the unlit corners of the passage we took. They quickly learned that showing in our eyesight would end their existence in burning flames, cold air or condensed thunderbolt as Vicks would not dare to kill them like he did before, he kept Wedges insults in his mind. Not so long after we entered the mine we reached a closed wooden gate.

- Step back, I will take care of this.- said Vicks. We obeyed, waiting in a safe distance. Vicks stood just in front of the wooden poles, switched the power to the maximum and charged. Naturally, he got rid of the barrier that prevented us from going further.

- Stand back 'till you can!- one of the white-clothed guards walked from the tunnel we were about to enter. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Wedge setting an attack on his control panel. The guard also saw that, he took a few steps back.

- Whelk, it's dinner time!


End file.
